Sera
.]] Sera is the homeworld setting in Gears of War. It is primarily inhabited by both Humans and The Locust Horde. Physical Characteristics Sera is an approximately Earth-sized planet, which hosts a thriving and glorious society. It rotates once about it's axis every 26 hoursGears of War: Aspho Fields pg. 20. Sera's landmass exists as one giant continentGears of War: Aspho Fields pg. 73. Deep beneath the surface of Sera exists a valuable treasure known as Imulsion. A luminescent and liquid-like substance, Imulsion was later converted into a fuel source that eliminated mankind’s dependency on oil and nuclear energy. However, the substance also caused a power shift on Sera. Various human civilizations began to fight over Imulsion in order to preserve their wealth and society. The elongated conflict, called the Pendulum Wars, raged on for several decades. Deep beneath the surface of Sera exists The Hollow, virtually unknown until Emergence Day. The Hollow is the main dwelling of the Locust, from which they dig Emergence Holes and disperse, killing all COG soldiers in their way. Nations of Sera Pre-Emergence Day Sera was host to many Nations and people of different cultures. From the Kingdom of Tyrus which was a Capital of the Coalition of Ordered Governments, to the Pesang people that lived on Jacinto Plateau who sent volunteers to fight beside Tyran/COG troops. The nation of Sarfuth a COG member which border the neutral nation of Maranday, Pelles] an nation that had lukewarm alliance with the Ostri Republic- both of which were members of the Union of Independent Republics. South of the Main Continent on Sera are the South Islands. The Islands are independent from each other and have different cultures (Tai has tribal tattoos while Bernie does not). The South Islanders, like the Pesang troops, are great warriors but have majors differences. The Pesang people are experts in close quarter combat while many Islanders are great Snipers. Era of Silence The Planet Sera has a history of conflict that took the Planet to the brink of Armageddon. This shocked the people into a rejection of their destructive ways, leading to a golden age. Although most conflict was solved peaceably, civil liberties and crime remained as troublesome social issues. An golden age of culture,science, and the arts.Gears of War 2 booklet Yet one problem stood preeminent above the rest: energy. Sera's sources of petroleum and nuclear fuel were not sufficient to meet the global demand. Imulsion - with its promise of near limitless energy - was thought to be the solution to mankind's great need. Destroyed Beauty page 1 Pendulum Wars In the aftermath of the Lightmass Process, the hope that cheap energy would perpetuate the golden age was shattered. The global economy crumbled, leaving only the few nations with access to Imulsion unscathed. Nations without Imulsion - being faced with utter ruin - invaded their neighbors to obtain that key resource. The battle lines were drawn between the Union of Independent Republics and the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Their seventy-nine year war almost destroyed the both factions, as the reemergence of weapons of mass destruction like the Hammer of Dawn caused catastrophic damage. An short Era of Peace The Pendulum wars ended but with high toll on the people of Sera. But their actions left a doubtful eye on their existences. It seem under the Coalition of Ordered Governments Sera can enter a second Golden Age. But it was not meant to be. A massive force was waiting for the Serans living on the surface.PendulumWarsEnd For their sins on the surface Humanity sealed their fate again. The greed of the Seran people left no choice for the Locust but one thing. Post Emergence Day .]] Nearly 79 years after the Pendulum Wars’ start, almost all human cities were attacked by the The Locust Horde, who killed over a quarter of all human life on Sera in first 24 hours of the E-Day attacl. The humans' overseeing political party, known as the C.O.G., retreated several million humans to Jacinto Plateau; one of the few safe points on the planet. The COG then proceeded to scorch and destroy the planet with chemicals and satellite fire in order to prevent the Locust from inhabiting Sera’s surface, killing billions more humans and stranding the survivors. Sera’s surface is littered with the ruins of destroyed cities and war-scorched battlefields. Some humans, titled “The Stranded”, still inhabit Sera’s fallen cities. Despite small patrols of Locust forces, the planet is relatively safe by day. Night is another case; the planet’s sky is blackened by swarms of deadly bat-like creatures known as Kryll. They attack and devour any living creature that wanders into the darkness, even Locust. Lights from street lamps and fire keep the Kryll away, making light a necessity for staying alive at night. Most lights do not work because Locust tunnels sever the electric wires, making the Kryll extremely dangerous. But since the Lightmass offensive at Timgad valley majority of the Kryll along with the outer hollows were destroy. Locations *Kingdom of Tyran *Jacinto - Sunk by COG forces to flood The Hollow *Landown - Occupied by Locust, liberated in Operation Hollow Storm *Ephyra - Destroyed, occupied by Stranded *Tollen - Sunk by Rift Worm *Montevado - Sunk by Rift Worm *Ilima - Sunk by Rift Worm *Sarfuth - Unknown *Maranday - Unknown *South Islands - Unknown *Peraspha - Unknown *Beresphus - Unknown *Timgad - Valley destroy in Lightmass offensiveGears of War Act 5 *The Hollows References